A Twisted Fairytale Part I
by xkatriwinx
Summary: OneShot What if Inu travel with Kag only for Ramen? What if roses are red & violets are blue? What if... Naraku did a crab dance? 'cough' Brought to you by 0ladykurama0 kljy23 & XMidnightyoukaiX Pls R


Disclaimer: We do wish to own Inuyasha but unfortunately we can't P

To all the readers (and that means you) this fic is planned, written, edited, etc... By kljy23 (Kat), and 0ladykurama0 (win) and… Oi! Tri, wad's your pen name? (Tri)

Tri: Sweat drops It's XMidnight-youkaiX (Tri)...

Kat: enough of rubbish, get to the fic P

Win: yes ma'am

Tri: ...

Power of Friendship - Part I

"Momma, I'll be going then!" a teenage schoolgirl known as Kagome, jogged cheerfully. She was about to walk away when a hand pulled her wrist. "KYAAA!"She shrieked as thousands of images of rapists surged into her mind. "KYAAA! KYAAAA! KYAAAAA! BAKA BAKA HANASTE!" she struggled frantically on the hold.

"SHH! Nee-chan! It's me! Nee-chan!" shouted the 'rapist'. Slowly Kagome ceased her movements, blinking in bewilderment as she caught sight of the 'rapist'. "Stop shouting! I know how much you love kaya alright?"

It was her brother.

Her eyebrows twitched before she flung her bag pack at his head, you baka! You scared the heavens out of me!" she heaved a sigh, her brother face down on the floor, with her oversized bag pack above him. 'Sometimes I wonder if she has a heaven in her.' Souta cursed before he shook the bag off his back.

"Take me with you! Nee-san! Take me with you! Take me with you!" he wailed, throwing a temper tantrum. Kagome snapped at him, "It's a girls camp Souta! Say it with me, G-I-R-L'S C-A-M-P! You can't possibly follow!"

Angered by her refusal, he yelled, "Nee-chan no baka! DAIKIRAI!" with that, he shoved her into the old wooden well which planks suddenly opened, as though welcoming her. "KYAAAAA!" she screamed as she fell into the well.

**BAM!**

"OUCH!" she cursed a variety of colorful words as she landed on her butt. Climbing up with the yellow bag pack, she had yet to notice that what she climbed was actually vines instead of a ladder.

"OH... MY... GOD..." her jaws dropped till it touched the ground; what was in her line of sight was not the dark well house, instead, it was a forest! Green foliage and fresh air, 'my my, it must be a portal or sort, I need to find a way back.'

**Growl**

'I guess I need to fill my stomach first.' giggling sheepishly, she rummaged into her bag, taking out a packet of ramen and a water heater with a grin of satisfaction.

# 5 min later #

'Five, four, three, two, one-' Kagome was counting the last few seconds before she could eat her ramen, "Itada-"she was about to take the bowl, "Kimasu!"

However, instead of grabbing the ramen, she grabbed air.

A white haired man wearing a red haori and hakama, with a pair of cute white ears on top of his head was by her side, the ramen in his hands, sniffing it curiously. Kagome snatched back the ramen, "Who are you?" she asked the man before her.

"Keh! Give me the food!" he held his hand out.

"Let me touch your ears." Kagome's eyes gleamed as she stared at his white appendage.

His eyes sparkled, "DEAL!" he bent down his head, wagging his ears.

Touch Touch Squeeze Squeeze Touch Touch

"Kawaii!" she handed him the ramen, "please help me find the way home." she pleaded, explaining how she got there at the first place.

"Keh! Fine!" he agreed, gobbling up his ramen.

"What's your name?" Kagome inquired. The man replied with his mouth full of ramen, "Inuyasha."

And so the two of them began their journey to search for a way to send Kagome home. Whereas on the other hand..."

A monk was walking along the road, singing,

"Roses are red

And Violets are blue

I know I am sweet

But not as sweet as you.

Roses are red

And Violets are blue

Dum de de dum dum dum de de dum dum"

His staff making soft jingling sounds as he walked.

Right in font of him, a woman was traveling too, she was about to brush past him when...

Grope Grope

'Ah... That feels-'

"Pervert Houshi!"

**PLAK**

"OH" he moaned before turning to her with determined eyes, grabbing both of her hands, he kneeled a leg down and said,

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

You shouldn't slap me

When I had touched you"

The Taijiya grabbed the huge boomerang behind her and brought it down his head. Hard.

**BONK**

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Perverts like you

Belong to the zoo!" she scowled at him whose face was flat on the ground.

Instantly, the monk stood again, a red handprint on his cheek and a large bump on his head. "Beautiful maiden, my name is Miroku, can I have the honor of knowing you name?" he approached her, only to have her scooting away from him warily.

"That's Sango to you, what're you doing here, you pervert Houshi?" Sango tightened her hold on the Hiraikotsu just in case he tried something funny.

"Oh my, Lady Sango! I was but the humble servant of Buddha!" he faked a pained expression while Sango was mumbling; "You don't ACT like one."

"What did you say?" Miroku inquired.

"Nothing, nothing." Sango denied, "Back to the topic... I was looking for a Baboon hanyou named Naraku, he killed all my clan members, and I'm seeking vengeance." she lowered her chocolate eyes in rage and silent mourning for her family, "I just want to know if you came across him anywhere."

Miroku's face went grim, "I am too, in search of Naraku, he placed a curse on my family that every children of the family will inherit this kazaana... Until he meets his demise" he said quietly.

"With that, they traveled together in search for Naraku for three days and three nights. Preys are scarce and they were hungry. They had been traveling for a day without food... Until a smell drifted into their nose."

Signaling for silence, they both followed the scent, their stomach grumbling for food. Peeking through the thick foliage, they saw a girl sitting on a boulder, a small kitsune on her lap, happily sucking a red ball which was connected to a white stick. Three nice- smelling bowls were in front of them, with a hanyou crouching beside them, his eyes and nose totally focused only on the bowls.

"Both Sango and Miroku discussed silently on how to get the food...

Idea one...

Use Sango's stinky jade to knock out both the hanyou and the girl, and risk the food being poisoned.

Idea two...

Use Miroku's Kazaana to suck in both the hanyou and the girl and risk the food being sucked in.

In frustration, Miroku did not give a damn about anything that would happen, all he knew was that he and Sango were starving, they should not mind right? Food was after all for sharing.

He rushed straight to them, grabbing the bowls right under the hanyou's nose before he scurried back, telling Sango to flee.

Kagome blinked, sighing, she went to her bag pack to cook another ramen. She was too drained to catch ramen-thieves.

All the time, Inuyasha had not noticed the absence of his ramen, staring at the empty spot, it was only when Shippou, the small kitsune youkai, hopped onto his head and began jumping about, yelling in front of his eyes. "Inuyasha! Your ramen is stolen!"

He blinked

Blinked

And blinked again

"NANI?" Inuyasha abruptly got onto his feet, snatching Shippou off his head and flung him to Kagome. "COME BACK, YOU RAMEN THIEF!" he dashed straight to where Miroku was hiding.

Inuyasha caught him by his collar and yanked him back, or rather, tried to.

Miroku had ducked in the last second; "OH, what an insult, I am but the humble servant of Buddha" he took off the ramen lid and took a sip on the soup.

**SLURPPPP**

"Ah delicious..." Miroku sighed, smirking, and he held it out to Inuyasha, "Now that I'm full, you can have it back." he offered.

Inuyasha snarled, "You...grrrr...Who would want that back! GRRRR" he growled, frustrated.

"And so they started their verbal fight..."

While they were quarreling, Kagome waved to Sango and told her to come over, both of them giggling.

# 5 min later #

Just as Inuyasha started flexing his claws and Miroku holding his prayer beads, there came the distinct shout of "Ramen is ready!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up, licking his lips as the strong smell of the 'sweet' ramen wafted to his nose. Forgetting about the fight, he got onto fours and scrambled back like a dog that was being called for lunch, which was actually true.

Miroku followed along, licking his lips in delight.

"Not caring that they were previously enemies, the four of them ate in harmony."

Sniffing his new bowl of ramen, Inuyasha began to coo to it,

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

My love for you

Is always true."

Kagome laughed, taking a bottle of pepper, she sprinkled it onto his ramen playfully.

Inuyasha had never eaten pepper before, mainly because there was no such thing as pepper in his time.

"Ah...

Ahha...

AHHCHOO!"

Laughing out loud, Kagome recited good-naturedly,

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Inu sniffs the ramen

And soon starts to AHCHOO!"

As though Miroku had just noticed her presence, he put down his bowl of ramen and stared hungrily at Kagome's exposed legs as she was bending down to hand Shippou a bowl, unbeknownst to him, he started to mutter... out loud,

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

The shorter the skirt

The better the view."

Kagome turned to him and noticed that he was staring at her, "KYAA! HENTAI!" she screamed loudly, "Inuyasha!" she hid behind him.

Inuyasha growled, unsheathing his katana,

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Wait till I get

My Tetsusaiga onto you!"

"After Inuyasha chased Miroku with his Tetsusaiga around the forest for twenty times, they began to settle down, telling each other about their missions."

Kagome had decided to help Sango and Miroku to hunt down the villain, Naraku. "What? NO WAY! We've enough trouble!" Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Kagome shouted, Instantly, Inuyasha squatted down with his hands in front of him, looking like a typical dog that got commanded by its master. Blushing in embarrassment, Inuyasha stood up again, wondering why his body was reacting that way.

"When I say no, I mean NO! N-O!" he growled.

Kagome glared back at him, "Fine! Then no ramen for you!" she threatened furiously. Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin... keyword: 'almost'. "KEH!" he went under a tree, sulking, muttering something about stupid wenches.

"After exchanging words of gratitude, they went to sleep, with Shippou going into Kagome's bag pack for warmth and smell of snacks"

# Soon after #

A baboon man crept out of the dense forest; his black boots were shown under his baboon pelt. Tiptoeing to where the others were sleeping, he side stepped them, making him seem like an oversized white crab. His movements as graceful as a swan's. Swiftly he approached the place, where all the weapons and the girl's bag were. He hooked the bag under a finger as he grabbed all the weapons with the silence of a feline which was stalking its prey.

After he was done, he gracefully twirled off, all the things in his hand.

When Kagome woke up, she scanned the area.

"Eh...

Eh...?

EHHHH?" she screamed, "Inuyasha! What happened to my bag pack?"

TBC...

Glossary

Hanaste: Release me

Daikirai: I hate you

Itadakimasu: Ready to eat

Kawaii: Cute

Taijiya: Demon exterminator

Tri: Naraku... is a baboon youkai?

Win: No idea... he looks like an octopus to me though.

Kat: Aiyo! He's a spider youkai!

Tri and Win: ... I see...

From: xkatriwinx

We hope you've enjoyed the fic! (Win: Especially the poems, they're so cute!)


End file.
